Ice Cube
Ice Cube (actually O'Shea Jackson ) ( South Central Los Angeles , June 15 1969 ), is an American rapper and actor . He broke through as a member of NWA . He is best known for his political, social and controversial lyrics and is seen as the father of gangsta rap [source?] . Ice Cube has almost always written texts themselves or others and say they never lie on a number. He still lives in South Central Los Angeles and put his money in the ghetto in order to improve the neighborhood. Ice Cubes new album I Am the West was released in September 2010 from. On this album will also be heard. His two sons and a daughter. Content [ hide ] *1 Biography **1.1 years young **1.2 C.ia **1.3 N.WA **1.4 Solo career early 90s **1.5 Solo career around the turn of the century **1.6 Solo Career recent years *2 Discography *3 Filmography *4 External links Biography [ edit ] Youth [ edit ] Ice Cube grew up in violent South Central Los Angeles . He had to deal with poverty and corrupt police. He was put out of the house by his mother when he was only 15 years old because he had no job. He tried to earn his money rapping but lived primarily from the money he earned a job at McDonald's . CIA [ Edit ] In 1984 he founded with his friend Sir Jinx C.ia on. Sir Jinx provided the music while Cube rapped. He performed mainly at raves given by Dr. Dre of the World Class Wreckin 'Cru . In 1985, Dr. Introduced Dre him Eazy-E , at that time money supplier of a rap group HBO Drug dealer Eazy-E adapted the song Boyz-N-The-Hood by Ice Cube and rapped it yourself. Together with Dr. Dre and DJ Yella Cube and Eazy started a new group: NWA . In 1986 came another CIA ep titled My Posse . Sir Jinx disappeared from view until 1990. NWA [ edit ] In 1986, NWA emerged a group consisting of Dr. Dre , Eazy-E , DJ Yella , MC Ren , and Ice Cube. In 1987 came the first release NWA NWA and the Posse . The album was reissued in 1989 on CD . The plate was a combination of a number of songs and songs from NWA Eazy-E's previous HBO group NWA were the first to start gangsta rap , a style of music with raps about the violent life that was in the ghetto with poverty and corrupt police, (and still is). The real success came in 1988 with the 4x-platinum Straight Outta Compton album. The album was reissued on CD in 1989. With the song Fuck tha Police (only on the explicit version) like it was heavily criticized by including the FBI , who felt that the album called for violence. NWA said this, she's a music documentary about the facts had made only. The song Fuck tha Police was a protest against police brutality. It came out three years before the Rodney King riots . It was laid out a lawsuit against the police which Ice Cube MC Ren and Eazy-E to be heard as a witness. Ice Cube text are speaking to very poor people in the ghetto who recognized it. Ice Cube rapped the famous lines: . Fuck tha police coming straight from the underground / / A young nigga got it bad cause I'm brown / / And not the other color so police think / / They have the authority to kill a minority and Searching my car looking for the product / / Thinking every nigga is selling narcotics. When the NWA song staged a concert in Detroit half of the police force of that city came to attack. opgestormd the stage and started NWA with batons to NWA after the stage hunted. The police chief later said in a statement: "We just wanted to show our children that you can not say Fuck Tha Police in Detroit." In 1989, Ice Cube had a fight with NWA's manager Jerry Heller overpayments. He left NWA and took Pat Charbonet as manager. Once started in NWA Ice Cube began to follow in case he would not make rap a study. He studied architecture with the money he earned to Ruthless Records [1] . Solo career early 90s [ edit ] Ice Cube had left NWA in 1989 and worked on his first solo album. The beats he found with Public Enemy 's production team The Bomb Squad . His first solo albumAmeriKKKa's Most Wanted came out early 90s. Ice Cube avoided any reference to his feud with NWA because he did not want his first solo album. AmeriKKKa's Most Wanted featured songs like The Nigga Ya'll Love To Hate the chorus where people text Ice Cube Fuck You cry, Turn Off the Radio in which he lashes out at the radio that no gangsta rap running. The album introduced his new protégé, the female rapper Yo-Yo . The album was a success, and contributed to the rising tide of rap's popularity in mainstream society. At the end of 1990, the EP came Kill at Will out of seven numbers. Include a longer version of Get Off My Dick and Tell Yo Bitch to Come Here which he describes male groupies who sit on his heels. Ice Cube comes Kill at Will which includes the song "Dead Homies" in which he raps about all his mates that are shot in his neighborhood. He also comes with the song "The Product" about his life and that it is virtually impossible for a black man from the ghetto to make. Something of his life In 1991, Ice Cube plays in John Singletons film Boyz n the Hood , a film about the hard life in South Central Los Angeles. The title refers to the first song that Ice Cube once wrote. It was the first time a rapper ever acted [source?] . In 1991 comes with Ice Cube Death Certificate , a very political album with protests against poverty and violence of corrupt police in the ghetto. Just before Death Certificate was NWA (without Ice Cube of course) with the album Efil4zaggin come when they Ice Cube as Benedict Arnold drop (American Traitor), and reacted to Cube with the song "No Vaseline", which became an iconic 'diss track. This he was referring to NWA's manager Jerry Heller as jew ( But you can not be the Nigga 4 Life crew with a white Jew telling you what to do ). The media did not comment on his songs about poverty and violence, but tried it because this phrase as anti-Semitic to put down.Without defending his words, the NWA members said their Efil4zaggin album almost every minute that they were the "Niggaz 4 Life" and noted Ice Cube so just the odd combination of a Jewish manager. By this time also came the album Da Lench Mob Guerillas in tha Mist out. Da Lench Mob was a group of Ice Cube-proteges. Ice Cube produced the album and is also much to hear behind the microphone. In 1991 it was captured on camera how white police a seemingly innocent African American beat them, the Rodney King video. When the police officers were subsequently acquitted by an all white jury only fomented Los Angeles, the Rodney King riots . Ice Cube, who had protested against the police violence in the past repeatedly referred to his The Predator album too much to the "not guilty" verdict. The album was so controversial that the Californian authorities banned the album. The album was therefore not until the end of 1992 when the riots which were weakened again. In 1993, Ice Cube appeared on 2Pacs album Strictly 4 My NIGGAZ on the song "Last Wordz" with Ice-T . In 1993 Lethal Injection in. Lethal Injection is less political than his previous one, a course that Ice Cube would continue to follow the next decade. In 1994 Cube came with "Bootlegs & B-Sides", a compilation of remixes of some Ice Cube singles and B-sides of singles. In the same year, Ice Cube had reunited with former NWA member Dr.. Dre, in their duet "Natural Born Killaz". Ice Cube with established WC and Mack 10 group Westside Connection on. In 1996 they released the album Bow Down. However, it was mainly about the prevailing east coast west coast rivalry. The social and political criticism, therefore characteristic of all three rappers missing. The following Westside Connection album, Terrorist Threats would not arrive until 2003, after which the group disbanded because of a quarrel with Mack 10. In 1997, Ice Cube with "Featuring Ice Cube" was a compilation of songs by Ice Cube on albums by other artists. Solo career around the turn of the century [ edit ] In 1998, Ice Cube finally came after five years with a solo album, War & Peace (Volume 1 The War Disc) . Cube leaves still on different numbers of political self-see, but the album is less political than his albums of the early 90s. It is striking that even a song, "Fuck Dyin '" by KoЯn is made. In 2000 came War & Peace (Volume 2 The Peace Disc) . It's Cubes first album ever not went platinum but gold. This was due to competition from Dr. Dres 2001 , and poor promotion. It contains the song, Hello , a reunion with Ice Cubes former NWA -fellows, Dr.. Dre and MC Ren . He does the same year also contributed to the Up In Smoke Tour along with Dr. Dre, Snoop Dogg and Eminem. At the end of 2001, Ice Cube released his "Greatest Hits" album. On this album, two exclusive songs were " $ 100 Bill Y'all "and" In the Late Night Hour ". There is also a special version of a DVD with music videos. In 2003, the last of which came Westside Connection album, "Terrorist Threats" off. "Gangsta Nation" with Nate Dogg was the only single from the album. Shortly after this album was arguing with Ice Cube Mack 10 and broke on the Connection. Solo Career recent years [ edit ] In 2006 Cube returned after six years back with a solo album, Laugh Now, Cry Later . Ice Cube was on this album again as politically and socially as he was in the early nineties, but with a more mature tone. Ice Cube presents itself as the great sage father of gangsta rap, 22 years in the business, from the beginning of gangsta rap-style, which, after all, he himself started. In 2007, Cube released in the Movies from, a compilation of all the songs that he has made. soundtracks of his films In August of 2008 was Raw Footage out. Ice Cube has said that this is a more political album than his previous one. On September 28, 2010 Ice Cubes album "came I Am the West "from. With that name Ice Cube was referring that he was "the" rapper of the West Coast's [source?] . The album was originally released in July, but due to circumstances immediately with paperwork and marketing the CD came out in September. "I Am the West" sold 22,000 units in its first week, and on 7 November, the 44,000 achieved. The album received generally positive reviews. In November 2012 Ice Cube released his new single "Everythang's Corrupt" off. Discography [ edit ] Filmography [ edit ] *''Boyz n the Hood'' (1991) as "Doughboy" Darin *''Trespass'' (1992) and Savon *''CB4'' (1993) as himself *''The Glass Shield'' (1995) as Teddy Woods *''Higher Learning'' (1995) and Fudge *''Friday'' (1995) as Craig Jones *''Dangerous Ground'' (1997) and Vusi Madlazi *''Anaconda'' (1997) as Danny Rich *''The Players Club'' (1998) as Reggie *''I Got the Hook Up'' (1998) as Gun Runner *''Three Kings'' (1999) as SSgt. Chief Elgin *''Thicker Than Water'' (1999) as Slink *''Next Friday'' (2000) and Craig *''Ghosts of Mars'' (2001) as James "Desolation" Williams *''All About the Benjamins'' (2002) as Bookum *''Barbershop'' (2002) as Calvin Palmer *''Friday After Next'' (2002) and Craig *''Torque'' (2004) as Trey *''Barbershop 2: Back in Business'' (2004) as Calvin *''Are We There Yet?'' (2005) as Nick Persons *''XXX: State of the Union'' (2005) as Darius Stone *''Are We Done Yet?'' (2007) as Nick Persons *''First Sunday'' (2008) as Durrel Washington *''The Longshots'' (2008) as Curtis Plummer *''Janky Promoters'' (2009) and Russel Reds *''Lottery Ticket'' (2010) as Mr.. Washington *''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' (2010) and Joseph Bowman (Video Game) (voice) *''New Year's Movie'' (2011) as a police officer *''21 Jump Street'' (2012) as Captain Dickson *''Ride Along'' (2014) as Detective James Category:Artists Category:1969 births Category:Musicians from California Category:Hip hop artists Category:American rap artists Category:Gangsta rap artists Category:EMI artists Category:Actors Category:Film actors Category:Capitol Records artists Category:Producers Category:Priority Records artists Category:Ruthless Records artists Category:Interscope Records artists Category:Epic Records artists Category:Rock and Roll Hall of Fame inductees Category:Universal Records artists Category:Verve Records artists